un gran cambio
by kungfubijuu100
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tu vida fuera una vida típica ...normal...sencilla?...y de repente ... CABOOOM CAMBIO y si tu vida diese un giro de 180 grados y si conocieras a algien que te cambiara del TODO y si ese algien resulte ser algien del que jamas esperarías conocer...y si ese alguien es ...JEFF THE KILLER (cap 1 y 2 actualizados)
1. mi primer dia

**Hola ah todos chicos y chicas ornitorrincos zombies y forever alones XD**

**Eh aquí una nueva historia**

**Espectador cualquiera : nooooooooooo pensábamos que era un circo**

**TU CALLATE em bueno volviendo al tema quiero decirles que apartir de aquí es posible con NO vuelva ah comentar ._. durante el fi casi que espero que lo disfruten y se lo pasen bien mientras lo leen 3…2…1… ADELANTE**

**_ pensamientos**

**¨ comentarios del autor **

**/ cambios**

Para los que quieran saber porque esto paso y porque todo es asi este diario lo escribo para los que quieran saber porque las cosas an cambiado todo desde la ultima vez que tuve una via relativamente NORMAL …..

**CAP 1 EL CAMBIO**

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

-escuche mi despertador sonar fuertemente otro dia típico DIOOOS como odio ese maldito rrriiiiiiing ah bueno ortro dia normal como siepre. Ña verdad no tengo mucho que contar me llamo july . soy una chica simple pelo negro mido entre un 1;64 y 1;68 mis ojos son color verde aunque por muy extraño que parezca cambian de color según la cantidad de luz que aya , mi actitud seria aunque puedo gastar buenas bromas siempre me siento en la silla maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas alejada de los demás mi . color favorito negro . la verdad en el instituto los demás me catalogan como rarita y la verdad es un poco raro en una chica de tansolo 14 años y si tengo 14 años solo yo vivo solo com mi padre mi madre murió cuando tenia 6 años y mi hermano en un atraco,mi padre es mas duro que una roca desde ese entonces,apenas cruzamos palabras los últimos 8 años

El caso me levante de la cama mire el reloj – las 7:00 … - bien entro a las 8:00 bien me da tiempo. En eso yo cogí todo mis libros mis lápices todo lo necesario y por supuesto mi fiel y gran amigo mi diario lo conseguí hace tiempo y estaba pensando en comenzar a utilizarlo… ¿después de todo…para eso sirven no? ..para describir lo que pasa a tu alrededor y expresarte libremente sin que los demás puedan decirte nada .

Hoy vendrás con migo- dije en eso me fui al baño después de todo tenía un baño justo a un lado del escritorio esta en mi habitación es BASTANTE espaciosa. Yo entre al baño me quite la ropa y me di un baño de agua caliente , después de todo estábamos en invierno. Otra cosa que se me olvido comentar.

al terminar de ducharme cogí mi ropa unos pantalones sueltos que me llegaban asta los tobillos de color negro(que parecían de chico), unos tenis sin Cordón color rojo , una camiseta negra y por encima una sudadera gris oscuro.

En eso cogí la mochila y baje y la deje al lado de la puerta mire mi reloj de muñeca. Puesto que siempre llevaba uno encima- las 7:20…¿hum? …¿en serio tarde tan poco? ….da igual –entre en la cocina y me puse unos cereales en un botecito y un poco de zumo de naranja.

Mi padre ahhhh mi * querido* papa con su periódico… a veces pienso que le arrojan cemento encima antes de que llegue . en fin. Al parecer antes estaba viendo la tele pues estaba en el canal de noticias algo que yo ODIABA. Profunda y rotundamente, la verdad de seguro que si me pusieran las noticias por la noche seria mas efectivo que un cuento o una cancioncita de esas DIOS

En fin al terminar mire mi reloj- las 7:40- me levante. Cogí las llaves y la mi mochila me la puse abri la puerta y Sali mi dirección. COLEJIO tendrian que penar con la maldita MUERTE el que haya inventado eso . solo sirve para lavarte el cerebro

ñaaaaah compórtate ñaaaah no agas eso ññññaaaaaaaa as eso ñaaaaa se mas madura blllllllpppppppppppprrrrrrrr inmadura...¿YO? ..porfavor díganle inmaduro a pickachu que nunca quiso evolucionar

**/**

llege al insti mire hacia arriba era una insti bastante...MUY grande la verdad...demasiado

yo iva dirijiendome hacia la entrada asta que me tope con jess ella era mi amiga al igual que joshh pero el esta de viaje con sus padres y no volverá en un tiempo

jess: hola

- hola- yo le respondi como siempreme pare para ovservarla

jess era una chica de entre 1,50 y 1,55 pelo marrón oscuro suelto , chaqueta morado con pequeños detalles blancos como formando el aire de una ventisca de nieve unos jeans negros tenis rojos con blanco sus ojos eran marrones con un poquito de azul no se notaba demasiado pero se notaba- ¿lista para la tortura?- le dije yo con un tono de broma

jess:no lo creo -dijo ella con una gran sonrisa-vamos-y en eso ambas entramos en ese salon de tortura llamado instituto...

**CAP 1 COMPLETADO / CAP 2 EN MARCHA :D**


	2. deja las drugas

Lista para la tortura? -le pregunte yo seria pero con un ligero toque de broma-

No lo creo…- en eso entramos en aquel alon de tortura llamado INSTITUTO

CAPITULO 2: ESTO NOS VA A IR MAL

-yo iba caminando a paso lento .mi mala suerte me seguía a todas partes ¿Por qué digo eso? Fácil ella y yo vamos al mismo curso peeeeeeero ella va en una clase distinta GENIAL para tener UNA amiga nos separan en las clases aparte de que tocaba mates DIOS MIO LAS MATEMATICAS GANAN A MORFEO DE UNA MANERA EXAGERADISIMA pero volviendo al tema si nos tocaba mates asi que como cualquier otra persona NORMAL fui a mi taquilla . Y cogí mi libro de mates mi cuaderno, mi lápiz, mi goma mi , subrayador y por ultimo mi bolígrafo

Entre en clase y como antes dije me senté en la silla maaaaaaaaaaas alejada de los demás muchas veces el profesor me pregunta ¿ves bien? Y yo le respondo que SI me pregunto cuantas veces le voy a tener que decir que si y no solo en mates sino en TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODAS las asignaturas

/

Bueno alumnos ¿ya están listos? – pregunto el profesor para luego mirarme y decir : july. ¿ves bie….

SI VEO BIEN – le respondi e mala gana si podiese cojeria la bazooka mas grande del ejercito y le dispararía en la MALDITA boca después de todo le aria un favor al mundo o mas bien al colegio una asignatura aburridastica menos.

La clase ya avia empezado,no soy muy buena en eso,creo que ya lo comente antes pero me da exctamente IGUAL, estaba explicando un noseque de x igual a y mas no se que no se cuantos enserio pensé que las letras se utilizaban para escribir no para DORMIR no es broma pero la verdad si que aburre :3

Yo simplemente miraba hacia la ventana el cielo azul brillante el sol radiante como la mayoría de veces las nubes parecían grandes bolas de algodón los pajaros cantaban alegres melodías los arboles acompañaban ese hermoso sonido aciendo una gran melodía. Sinceramente por mucho que la música clásica sea *bella* nunca se comparara con la naturaleza ella puede hacer multiples cosas. Puede relajarte,puede darte rabia,puede darte sueño, y aveces incluso miedo. Pero claro eso depende de la situación en la que estes y de como veas las cosas pero la verdad me encantaba.

La clase de mates acabo , mire mi agenda- historia…mierrrrrrcoles – dije en un susurro,lance mi cara a mi escritorio dejando mi frente pegada a el aciendo un ruido seco-blaaaaaaahhhhh-supongo que por ese *blaaaaaaahhhhh* ya deveis aver adivinado que tampoco se me da muy bien historia-

/

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

PATIO- como un rayo cogí mi desayuno y Salí con una velocidad increíble en unos segundos estaba en el patio sentada detrás del árbol- porfin-dije , en eso recosté mi cabeza contra el árbol y cerré mis ojos esperando a mi amiga puesto que los del insti siempre se queda en el campin

Jess: hola – dijo ella sentándose a mi lado- ¿Qué haces?

Yo simplemente abrí mis ojos y giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con unos ojos castaños con un pequeño toque de azul- nada-suspire- solo…descansar-dije volviendo a recargar mi cabeza en el tronco del árbol-

Ya veo….OYE… ¿querrías jugar una partida de ajedrez ?- dijo jess con ilusión. Entonces yo abrí mis ojos y simplemente le respondí- estas muerta- sonreí. Jess siempre me decía que cuando sonreía mis ojos extrañamente…..brillaban…pero bueno.

/

Ya avía acabado el insti. Jess y yo vivíamos en casas un poco (bastante) alejadas. Sino le abría acompañado pero tendría que tomar el metro para volver -_-llll

En fin yo iba camino a mi casa pero un pequeño temblor recorrió mi espalda. Yo no le di importancia y seguí caminando.

/

Cuando llegue a casa vi a mi padre con una pequeña maleta

Y eso que es – le dije yo- tendré que irme durante unas semanas, el trabajo. Quiero que te quedes y cuides la casa. Te deje una nota en la cocina en donde ay reglas y cosas que necesito que agás aparte te deje dinero por si necesitas comprar cualquier cosa o cualquier capricho y bla bla bla - me dijo mi padre quien ya estaba colocando sus maletas en el coche

-d…de acuerdo- dije aunque almenos podría llevarse a su única hija al contrario de dejarla sola en su casa TENGO 14 AÑOS NI SI QUIERA SOY MAYOR DE EDAD

/

Mi padre se acababa de ir. La verdad ya ni me importo no abría gran diferencia puesto siquiera me habla. El caso empecé. extrañamente a sentirme observada, pero lo ignore solo subí a mi habitación entre en el baño, me quite la ropa y encendí el agua caliente deje que recorriera mi cuerpo. Era una sensación agradable. Me relajaba y me tranquilizaba. Al terminar Salí y me puse mi ropa de dormir. Sinceramente llamarlo pijama me suena un poco…infantil. Pero el caso me puse unos pantalones de dormir negros y una camisetilla también color negro con dibujos de manchas de sangre a mi padre nunca le gusto pero jamás me dijo nada así que me rio en su cara.

Salí del baño y guarde mi ropa para después tumbarme en mi cama y mirar el reloj- las 8:00…- la verdad es que hoy era el último día de clase, era las vacaciones de navidad

Y a mi como la LISTA persona que soy se me olvido- creo que mañana le enviare un mensaje a jess- me cubrí bajo las sabanas y me dispuse a dormir. –mhf- no dejaba de revolverme en la cama pues no conseguía dormir nada me sentía observada sentía como si alguien estuviera mirándome, no sabía la certeza que tenía.

derepente siento una respiración pausada en mi nuca lo que hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta abrí los ojos de golpe. Lo que vi me dejo impactada había suficiente luz puesto que aún no era muy tarde. Un chico con una sudadera blanca pantalones de color negro y unas zapatillas de color negro con blanco pero lo que me dejo sin habla fue una línea muy fina que mas bien parecía una larga y profunda cortada haciendo la forma de una sonrisa y unos grandes ojos bordeados de negro aparentemente quemados y un pequeño punto en ellos,llevaba la capucha pero tenía la cabeza erguida dejando ver su cabello color negro. Tan negro como el carbón y su piel tan blanca como la nieve. Extrañamente no tenía miedo sino más bien sorpresa-q…quien heres- dije con una gran impresión

solo…ve a dormir…-vi que tenía un cuchillo manchado de sangre y ahora que me doy cuenta…su sudadera también… Un momento…se estaba acercando a mi yo simplemente me incorpore y y le mire con un gesto de sorpresa.

No tienes miedo? – dijo mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos

…n….no- dije aun con la sorpresa gravada en mi cara

….vete a dormir- me dijo mientras su respiración se aceleraba-

Quien heres y porque estas aquí…- le respondí con el ceño fruncido . el simplemente izo un pequeño gesto de sorpresa

Yo soy….jeff…the killer – en eso corrió hacia el árbol que estaba al lado de mi ventana y se fue corriendo-…..deja las drugas…- dije en un tono de burla. Me extraño

Aver un asesino entra a mi casa. Tiene un cuchillo.Y ME MANDA A DORMIR lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza….deja las drugas-

**Hola a todos chicos chicas ornitorrincos y momias XD**

**Espero que ayan disfrutado del cap si ya se dije que SEGURAMENTE no volveria a comentar pero el SEGURAMENTE SE FUE A TOMAR POR POOP**

**Pero el caso escribo para avisar de que seguramente una parte del próximo cap sea narrado por JEFF XD**

**Jeff : QUE QUE**

**Yo : …es mi historia**

**Jef YA VERAS**

**Yo. (escribo que Jeff tiene bigote y le aparece uno ) JAJAJAJA TE QUEDA MUY BIEN JAJAJAJA**

**Jeff: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUU **


	3. un dia un tanto extraño

**LO SIENTO LOOOOOOOOOO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PL PERDONENME POR LA DEMORA PORFAVOR PERDOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN D:**

**EN VERDAD SIENTO DDESDE LO MAS PROFUNDO DE MI CORASONSITO MAL HECHO**

**QUE NO VOLVERA A SUCEDER**

**Bueno el caso no tengo ninguna excusa…..soy una floja…..Y PARA LOS QUE ME CONOZCAN Y CREYESEN QUE FUERA BIJUU NO , NO SOY BIJUU SOY , L, bueno perdonen :p**

**Bueno sin mas comencemos el cap**

**Pt: CUANDO LLEGE AL CAP 7 ARE UN ESPECIAL SUUUUPER LARGO, PR POR EL RETRASO DEL CAP :3 y actualizare el cap 1 y dos por faltas y cosas que alomejor cambien :D**

JEFF P.O.V

Yo fui corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el bosque con mi capucha puesta asta que estuve en la un poco mas adentro de la entrada del bosque y me detuve - ….. a temblar- ¿Por qué DEMONIOS NO PUEDO- en eso comonce a golpear los arboles muy bruscamente- LLEVO UNA PUTA SEMANA SIGIENDOLA Y AHORA NO PUEDO- mis manos comenzaron a sangrar, no mucho pero lo note aunque no me detuve- QUE ME PASA ¿ PORQUE ME PASA ESTO?- cada vez iva aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza de los golpes mis manos ya estaban completamente bañadas con MI sangre- PORQUE NO PUEDO?- mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse- en toda la semana lo intente RES MALDITAS VECES….PERO NO PUEDO MALDITA SEA ¿Por qué NO PUEDO ?- yo cerre mis ojos fuertemente puesto que un poco después de cumplir los 14 mis parpados se cicatrizaron aunque pensaba volver a acerlo rápidamente se me quito la idea aunque que mis parpados hubieran cicatrizado el bordado negro aun estaba y aun se notaba que me lo avia quemado aparte de que los parpados que me salieron no se notaban asi que se me quito la idea de la cabeza-….¿porque- deje de golpear el árbol-….

Empecé a caminar hacia la casa en donde me cobije durante este tiempo, slenderman me acogió cuando me fui al bosque después de destruir completamente a jenn allí conocía a hoodie, eyeles black, ben drawned, Sally…etc **(los dos últimos son novietes :3)****. **

Aunque fuéramos amigos eyeles solo estaba los lunes y otras apenas estaba, ben y sally salían juntos y se iban a caminar por el bosque y slendy….bueno el nunca quiere hacer nada es muy bueno y pacifico…bueno solamente cuando no le tocas sus notas o como el dice- soy pacifico….SIEMPRE Y CUANDO NO TOQUES MIS PUTAS NOTAS COJONES- jeje siempre me hizo gracia,

En fin , yo me puse la capucha para que en cuanto entrase nadie se diera cuenta de que hubiera estado llorando – aunque no creo que aya nadie….oh eso espero …- ya estaba delante de la puerta y al abrir….que sorpresa

Estaba ben y eyeles jugando al esprínter cell multijugador y sally mirando como jugaban y para mi suerte todos voltearon a verme cuando entre

Hola Jeff – dijeron eyeles ben y sally al unísono- hola- les respondi con la voz rota aunque lo disimule, coji la punta de la capucha y tape aún más mi cara y empecé a subir las escaleras- ¿jeff ¿Qué no vienes a jugar? – me dijo eyeles puesto que siempre me gusto ese juego-no- le dije aun intentando disimular mi voz – oye tio ¿te pasa algo? Tu nunca rechazas una partida a multi de esprínter cell- oh nada solo estoy destrozado, cabreado confundido, destrozado, débil, tonto, estúpido y blando- nada- en eso solo subí las escaleras y avía tres pasillos uno delante de la escalera, en el que avía varias habitaciones en donde dormían eyeles Sally ben slendy …etc. al lado de ese pasillo avía otro pasillo a la derecha de la escalera avía un pasillo igual de largo solo que este solo tenía una habitación y esta estaba en la parte más alejada del pasillo ósea en el final, el pasillo de la izquierda era exactamente lo mismo

Yo me dirigí hacia el pasillo de la derecha. al llegar simplemente subí unas escaleritas que conducían a un mini salón en el cual avía a una mesita de noche con un ordenador , al lado de este un armario pequeño en el que avía varios juegos de pc , Xbox y play , un televisor un poquito alejado de la mesita de noche, con la Xbox y play a un lado delante del televisor una pequeña mesita y delante de la mesita un sofá de color rojo y una ventana al lado de este aunque en medio de la ventana y el sofá avía una funda de guitarra color negro con manchas azul rey

Al lado de la mesita de noche a la derecha avía una puerta , bueno la puerta del baño,

baje y me quite la sudadera me tire encima de la cama para dormir de una vez- me rindo- con lo de me rindo me refería a la tal july….antes de dormir En mi cabeza algo izo "clic" y pensé ¿podría?...NO-dije girándome bruscamente y con eso dando vueltas en mi loca cabeza me dormir de la peor manera que uno puede dormir….deprimido.

**JULY P.O.V**

¿Qué demonios?...jumf….deja las drugas- es extraño un asesino entra a mi abitacion y me dice que valla a dormir…hum extraño…. Me volvi a tumbar en la cama pero por mucho que intentara dormir avia tenia una sensación que no me dejaba….estaba …¿preoucupada? ¿Por qué?... -yo solo devo ir a dormir…..nada mas-y con eso me duermo

(empieza a sonar *Are Made Of Screams – Piano*)

A LA MAÑANA SIGIENTE

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NG

-PUTO DESPERTADOR DE MIERDA- coji el despertador y lo lance contra la pared destrozándolo,Me desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza de la nada-aaaahggggggg mierda mi cabeza – me sente en la cama y me agarre la cabeza con fuerza-ahhhhhhhh…..- me levante de la cama . un baño me vendrá bien me quitara un poco el dolor

Pero al levantarme sentí unas nauseas tremendas- ahhhhh- me diriji al armario arastrando los pies como si me pesarn 50 km y de el saque unos pantalones marones sueltos y una chaqueta negra con dibujos de manchas de sangre y me diriji al baño- ahhhhhgggggg- me quite la ropa me metí en la ducha y puse el agua caliente. Poco a poco el dolor de cabeza se iva aciendo mas pequeño pero no cesaba

Al terminar me vesti y fui como una borracha por las escaleras asta llegar a la cocina- la nota- lmire la nota y el dinero que avia- y lo mirare después- dije con tono de cansanciocoji un poco de pan en barra queso lonchas de pavo y mantequilla también un poco de colacao y leche

Una vez preparado todo me dispuse a comer tranquilamente

**JEFF P.O.V**

Me desperté con dolor ee cabeza me sente en la cama me sobe la cabeza y bostece Sali e la caba aun sobándome la cabeza coji mi sudadera y Sali de mi abtacion. No tenia hambre. Mi estomago estaba revuelto. Solo tenia un plan. ¿supongo que ya sabran que es no?-ahhh-ignore el pequeño dolorin de cabeza que tenia y empece abajar las escaleras aun con la mano sobre la cabeza

Buenos días Jeff- me dijo eyeles al verme

- ¿Qué tienen de buenos?- le dije con mal tono

Me encamine a la puerta la abri y la cerre de un portazo me daba igual que pensaran de mi , tenia ganas de desaogarme , necesitaba matar y me da igual que sea de dia porlomenos con uno me basta asi que empece a correr con el cuchilo en las manos hacia ninguna casa en particular . con suerta algún bastardo no se devio de despertar temprano y aun esta roncando Mala idea

/ segi corriendo con la idea de asesinar a algien aunque mis pies tenían una dirección y UNA sola dirección en la cabeza me fui moviendo entre las sombras asta llegar a casa cual no quería volver a ver-mierda- ¿ENSERIO MUNDO ENSERIO DE ENTRE 2.00000 …. ELIJES ESTA. ESTA PUTA CASA LA MALDITA CASA CULLA CHICA DE MI MISMA EDAD NO PUDE MATAR COJONES ¿ENSERIO?

JULY P.O.V

Me pareció escuchar un sonido…bueno lo ignorare después de todo podría ser el perro que pasa por ay muchos dicen que aquel perro es un asesino y que ha matado a mucha gente pero no tenían pruebas pero no me lo creo yo antes le tenía miedo cuando lo veía desde la ventana pero un día empecé a encariñarme con él y me acerque poco a poco a él y le di un poco de comida él no se fiaba mucho de mí ni yo de el pero con el

tiempo me cogió cariño y yo se lo cogí a él ¿Qué que raza es? Es un husky siberiano y es muy lindo. De vez en cuando camino por la calle me lo encuentro y paseamos no pienso ponerle una correa ni cogerlo y dejarlo en mi casa después de

Todo supongo que le gusta tal y como esta eso si le puse una pequeña pulserita en la pata derecha para que si los de la perrera lo vieran no lo atraparan pero lo raro es que solamente me lo encuentro por la noche. Cuando veo un par de ojos cuando camino por ay se que es el solo aparece de noche. Para llamarle la atención antes pensé en llamarle sonrisa porque por muy extraño que parezca el me sonreía cuando me veía muchos creerán que esa sonrisa es siniestra antes también lo pensaba pero para mí eso de la sonrisa se empezó a poner mas tierno que siniestra. Como no me gustaba sonrisa le puse… smile si seguro que conocen su creepypasta de hecho aveces pienso que es el - ¿smile?- como dije antes solo solia venir por las noches y se quedaba a dormir cuando avía lluvia (aunque eso no lo comente) me diriji a la puerta pero no avia nadie-…bueno…supongo que vendrá esta noche ayer no me visito….hum- volvi a entrar en la casa pero al cerrar la puerta volvi a sentir esa presencia. De que algien me observava…..

**HOLA A TODOS OTRA VEZ :D**

**ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO EL CAP **

**El próximo cap no se tardara tanto. :D lo prometo :3**

**Pero bueno el caso no tardare tanto la próxima vez y tratare de ser un poco mas organizada :3 un adiós y asta la próxima bye y luego **

**pt: intentare hacer los caps mas largos juro que cuando lo escribo en el Microsoft ocupo muchas pajinas y cuando lo reviso tan solo son un poquito, LA PROXIMA TRATARE DE QUE SEA MAS LARGO PORFAVOR NO SE CABREEN ENSERIO, tratare de que sea un cap mas largo el próximo , es que es mi primer fic (el otro lo esta aciendo bijuu no yo) enserio lo intntare :) pero por ahora solo puedo hacer , eh puesto muco esfuerzo :)**

**que lo disfruten :D**

**Jeff: QUIERES DEJAR DE RIDICULIZARME?**

**YO: ...no(meme)**

**Jeff: mi reputación se fue al carajo(rincón emo)**

**yo: :3**


	4. rojos y penetrantes ojos

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU FANS FANS EVERIHWERE :D muchísimas gracias a ****PatuMartinez**** por el coment :3**

**Me parti de risa con tu coment no se porque (estoy un poco mal de la cabezoca XD )pero o solo a ti sino a todos los que an comentado enserio muchas gracias por los reviews que dejaron **

** :3 porcierto ****PatuMartinez** SE LO QUE PRETENDES….naaah es broma es que vi que te gusta el benxsally la verdad estaba pensando en poner benxsally desde un principio pero bueno y asi será :D 

**Volviendo a la cacerola vamos a empezar el fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicccccccccc **

**Porcierto gracias a TODOS los coments que aunque sean 8 son los 8 mejores coments que vi en todi mi vidi XD bueno ya que me lio volvamos al tema :3 HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ACCION :D**

Sentía que algien me observava mire a todos lados pero no vi nada- seguramente ya se me este yendo la holla….-

-hppppp- escuche como si fuera algo como algien que trata de no reírse….lo se porque ya me paso de pequeña…..VALE de mas pequeña no me juzges . el caso simplemente me diriji a la cocina a prepararme algo de desayunar

JEFF P.O.V

Mierda , porque mi tentación de reir con cualquier tontería es tan grande PORQUE….

Bah da iguyaaaeehlhhhh…. Que demonios era eso me moví por las maderas del tejado hasta la cocina. Aparecer se estaba preparando el desayuno…..porque no abre desayunado. EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDOOOOOOOOOO dios mio si estuviera dentro de un anime seguramente estaría llorando como lo acen ay. Pero esque OLIA TAN BIEN. DIOS DONDE APRENDIO A COCINAR ESTA CHICA QUIERE MATARME DE UNA EMBOLI CEREBRAL…aunque nisiquiera se que es eso **(yo tampoco :3)**el caso no se que tenia en la cabeza cuando Sali sin desayunar y como me suene el estomago estoy perdid…- *gruff*-…mierda

JULY P.O.V

Vale me estoy volviendo loca porque estoy escuchando tantos ruidos?...bueno el caso me estaba preparando unas tortitas estaba cortando unos trozos de carne para poner des pues cuando escuche un especie de gruñido, de imediato lanze el cuchillo hacia arriba aciendo que este se clavara en el techo justo en la parte en la que avia escuchado el ruido . cuanodo escucho un – ªªªªªªªªªª- un ¿grito de niña? Si era el asesino del otro dia no se le da muy bien lo del sijilo que digamos . mi cara seguramente no tenia precio era mas o menos algo asi -_-lll si algo asi seguramente. Pero solo una pregunta…. QUE LOS PUTOS ASESINOS NO ATCABAN DE NOCHE

JEFF P.O.V

OH MIERDA MIERDA MIERDAAAAAAAAA . me tape la boc apresurada mente para dejar de soltar aquel *gran chillido de macho* y intentarsalir de ay tal y como avia venido pero al intentar salir vi que un trozo del cuchillo estaba atravesado de la madera pero lo peor es que

Me avi cojido un cacho del pantalón-mierda- susurre . intente desesperadamente quitar aquel trozo de pantalón del cuchillo pero por mas que lo intentaba no lo consegia

JULY P.O.V

Pero que cojones estaba pasando alparecer le atrape pero commmm…. Ahhhhhhh

Bueno lo que tenia que pesar ahora es que ago . entonces vi una especie de línea remarcada en el techo…UNA TRAMPILLA pues claro eso es lo que utilizaba para esconderme de pequeña cuando papa se cabreaba conmigo- te coji- corri hacia la pared agarre el cuchillo de un salto aziendo que la trampilla se callera de de el .. ¿Qué mas ¿ no se quizás cierto tio raro de pelo negro sudadera blanca pantalón negro zapatillas y una fina y larga sonrisa en el rostro sin contar sus grandes ojos quemados y su *gran inteligencia*. Pero dejando eso de lado le coji del cuello y le quite el cuchillo del bolsillo de la sudadera y me puse enzima de el cara a car con un cuchillo a cada lado de su cuello- DIME QUIEN HERES Y PORQUE ESTAS AQUÍ . AHORA SI NOQUIERES QUE TE RAJE EL CUELLO- en sus ojos se podía apreciar que estaba asustadoy muy sorprendido y ahora que me fijo…no parece ser mucho mas mayor que yo… de hecho parece tener mi misma edad .

Sinceramente no me sentía ml al estar aciendo esto de hecho todo lo contrario me sentía tan… bien una gran adrenalina recorrió todo mi cuerpo acercando los cuchillos mas a su cuello….segia sin responder paso 1 minuto entero ya con esto..- RESPONDE- le repeti

Con un poco de cansancio en mi voz pues tenia abre y quería desayunar ya si ya se es una ridícula razón para querer preguntarle que responda pero por mi sinceramente ya le abria asesinado pero… maaah el tener que sacar el cuerpo y limpiar la sangre y bruf enserio que pereza

JEFF P.O.V

Coño,mierda,joder,me cago en todo. QUE COJONES AGO

-RESPONDE- le escuche decir la mire a los ojos me fije bien en ellos . vi una gran cantidad de deseo. El mismo que tenia yo antes de asesinar a mis padres . lo se porque cuando me talle la sonrisa y me queme los parpados vi esas ganas en los ojos. Me fije mas y vi… que sus ojos avian adoptado cierto tono de color rojo. Tengo que admitir estoy muy asustado por primera vez en 1 año y medio …estoy asustado. De un rápido movimiento cambien de posiciones poniéndome yo encima de ella con mis manos sobre las de ella para evitar que usase los cuchillos en mi contra. Sinceramente . si slendio hoodye Jack o peor aun BEN me viesen asi

No sbria de que seria mi imagen. QUE NO BASTA CON LAS MALDITAS FUJOSHIS me empece a sonrojar notablemente rápidamente coji mi cuchillo y me diriji hacia la ventana y saltando al jardín y escondiéndome rápidamente en un callejón lo suficientemente oscuro como para que nadie me viese. La escena no se me quita de la cabeza pero supongo que pontro lo ….o eso espero

Sali del callejón para ir escondiéndome e ir corriendo hacia el bosque

JULY P.O.V

Estaba hechada en el suelo sin moverme apenas pensando en lo que acababa de pasar un pequeño calor invadio mis mejillas pero lo ignore. Me levante lentamente del suelo y mire al techo. Levante los brazos al aire y grite con todas mis fuerzas- ES QUE AHORA NADIE PUEDE COMER EN PAAAAZ- grite tan fuerte que creo que se escucho en todo el barrio pero no me importa si se escucho en todo el barrio o en todo el país o en medio mundo NECESITABA DESAHOGARME como sea ahora mismo necesito reflexionar y pensar lo que acaba de suceder

JEFF P.O.V

Iva corriendo por el bosque saltando y evitando ramas para evitar que el agujero de la esquina de mi pantalón se rompa mas- mierda-pero un momento. Que pasaría si los demás viesen ese agujero que arian seguramente me preguntarían porque o para que Sali por la mañana o o … AAAAH necesito llegar mi cabeza no da para nada mas

Una vez delante de la puerta la abri y procure ir lo mas rápido posible a mi abitacion pero cierto tentáculo negro maldito me lo impidió – SLENDDDYYYYYYYYY SUELTAME DE UNA BUENA VEZ

Donde as estado, porque tu pantalón esta roto y porque tienes ese corte en el cuello- me dijo el. – un momento como que corte en el cuello no tengo nada-

Claro que si – con uno de sus tentáculos cojio un pequeño espejo y lo puso en donde decía que avia un corte . es verdad avia un pequeño corte no era para nada profundo pero era largo- dime en donde te as hecho eso – me pregunto slendy yo solo le mire y dije- tuve un descuido no devi aver ido tan temprano a….*trabajar*?...bah da igual-

Vi que Jack hododie y ben se acercaron a mi- oye Jeff the gustaría jugar a una partida de the most wanted – me dijo hoodie una vez que slendy me bajo –hummmm …

C-c laro p-porque no? Jeje- ya esta la fastiiiiiiiiidiee .mierrrrcoles

_**7:53 noche**_

JULY P. hechada en mi puesto unos pntalones cortos que me llegaban asta los tobillos de color blanco unas zapatillas negras y una chaqueta de color negro azabache . AUN pensando en lo que avia sucedido la verdad que viniese un asesino estúpido a tu casa no es algo que suceda muy amenudo….¿o si?

-GRAAAAAAAJR-que COJON** FUE ESSSS…. quien se atreve a sacarme de mis pensamientos en este mom…..ah claro es smile- smile como estas chico- dije saltando de la ventana al árbol para después caer delande del husky siberiano- vamos a salir un rato –

*raf raf* **(no se como hacer un ladrido escrito no me juzgen -.-lll )**– el solo me respondio con dos ladridos. Como siempre me monte en su espalda pues el siempre me dejaba aparte de que era enorme ese husky media un 1,10 seguramente si se pusiera a dos patas tendría mi altura.

/

el caminaba tranquilamente por las calles mientras yo iva mirando las calles sobre su lomo. Era muy comodo no tener que caminar de vez en cuando

A medida que avanzábamos el entorno se volvia mas tétrico que de costumbre. Unas pequeñas nauseas me invadieron y empece a sentirme ligeramente mareada - A

AAAAAHHHHHHHH-

escuchamos a lo lejos , parecía un niño pequeño-

NOOOOOO- después escuchamos un especie de grito pero esta vez de una mujer

-VAMOS SMILE CORRE- le dije a smile que corriera en donde se escucharon – VAMOS SMILE- smile corria a una gran velocidad mientras yo me iva fijando en donde pudiera ever venido ese grito asta que vi una pareja de casados llorando desconsolada mente-

POR AY SMILE – le coji por el lanudo cabello de su nuca y gire su cabeza hacia ese lugar cambiando su dirección. – detente smile- smile freno en seco los dos casados me miraban sorprendidos pues la altura que tenia montada en smile ara incluso mas grande que mi altura original- QUE LES PASO

UNA COSA SE LO LLEVO. NO SABIAMOS QUE ERA – me alarme al escuchar eso

- SE LLEVO A QUIEN- le respondi

- a timi , timi .. mi hijo porfavor ayúdame. Encuéntralo are lo que sea

- no ace falta. AHORA DIGAME POR DONDE SE FUE- le respondi

- s- se fue camino al bosque – dijo la mujer en brazos de su marido tratando de consolarla- teanquilos. Ire por el … CORRE SMILE- le grite a smile este pareció dudar unos segundos pero comenzó a correr no se que le paso pero bueno. Estuvimos 2 minutos corriendo asta uqe llegamos al bosque- TIMIIIIIII- grite par ver si el pequeño respondia- TIIMIIIIII- segia sin respuesta alguna TIM….- iva a volver allamarle pero un grito me interrumpio era una voz fina se notaba que era le de un niño pequeño

SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOO- un desgarrador grito se oyo en las profundidades del bosque **( seria bueno que escucharan esta música en esta escena **** /RazOfS6mjfw**** )**smile corrió lo máximo que pudo asta llegar al lugar de los gritos. Lo que vi no me dio miedo ni temor… me dio pena

El niño estaba abrazado a sus pequeñas piernas mientras que…algo no sabia lo que era porque desde luego no era humano. Media uno metros llevaba puesto un traje muy elegante pero…no tenia cara el estaba arrodillado en el suelo tratanbo de hacer que el niño dejara de llorar en ese momento me vino un recuerdo a la mente

FLASHBACK JULY.

Yo estaba sentada delante de mi ordenador viendo videos de miedo y esas cosas cuando algo me llamo la atención era un video en el que ponía *creepypasta experimento 84 B * lo vi ablaba de un chico muy joven que fue capturado por un especie de científico no autorizado . al hacer el experimento con el este se transormo en un hombre muy alto con traje **(yo sigo sin saber de donde lo saco )****(****?)** pero…no tenia cara. Yo siempre pensé que llevaba un calcetín en la cabeza pero bueno

Recuerdo que vi otra creepypasta relacionada con esta pero no me acuerdo muy bien

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Conque selndermn hu?... bien veamos de que eres capaz de hacer- dije en un susurro . me baje lentamente de smile para no hacer ruido y justo cuando slender iva a coger al niño dije

ATACA SMILE- smile tenia una cara de preocupación en su rostro pero se echó atrás . pero volvió a cobrar compostura y el corrió hacia el pecho de slender y lo derribo- SMILE COJE AL NIÑO Y VETE – smile me miro con mucha preocupación pero de un momento a otro con el hocico agarro la camisetilla del pequeño y lo lanzo con suavidad pero rapidez hacia arriba aciendo que este cayera en su lomo- VETE- en ese momento mientras ese hombre se levantaba me miro con sus no-ojos como diciendo ¿Por qué?. Yo no le di importancia yo de mi bolsillo agarre una navaja que siempre llevaba encima y salte encima de el antes de que pudiera levantarse por completo. Con sus tentáculos el me agarro del abdomen e intento sacarme de encima de el pero yo le corte un tentáculo pero a el pareció no dolerle. Otro tentáculo solio de su espalda y me dio un gran golpe en el estomago mandándome a volar contra un árbol y destrozándolo por la fuerza del impacto. Me levante con un poco de dificultad tenia sangre saliendo de el lado derecho de mi cabeza mi boca y un poco de mi nariz- -

*gasp*…*gasp*…ha ha ha hahahaha jajajajaja JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- una desquiziada risa salio de mi ese momento me sentía tan bien . sentía que mis energías se reponían ylas heridas ni si quiera me dolían Le mire . Lo que vi fue algo tan agradable. Vi como el gran slender . tenia miedo ANTE MI dio dos ligeros pasos hacia atrás sin quitar su postura de atacar. Pero quien no tendría miedo si viese unos ojos como los mios en este momento. Quien no se asustaría al ver…..mis rojos ojos ahora…..rojos … y penetrantes ojos….

**Bueno ¿Qué les parecio el cp :D espero que les aya gustado :3 me encanta recibir coments por si acaso algien no lo sabe XDXDXD**

**Bueno espero que ayan disfrutado del cap intente acerlo lo mas largo posible :3 espero que lo disfruten (pongan en los coments si quisieran que mas adelante pusiera un cap dedicado solamente a benxsally) :D**

**Asta el próximo cap :3**

**Jeff: porque me avergüenzas tanto?**

**Yo: para que los idiotas como tu pregunten **

**Jeff: FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**yo.: ¿QUIERES QUE TE PONGA MOSTACHO COMO CASTIGO?**

**Jeff: PORQUEEEE A MIIIIIIIIIIII ;-;**


	5. las voces malditas

**COMOestan amantes de la lectura y la imaginación :D**

**Preparadoooos para elllllllllllllllll 5 a CAPITULO DE ESTA MAGNIFICA HISTORIA :D**

**Preparados paraaa el GORE la EMOCION el ROMANCE (oj eso aun no XD ) Y EL SUSPENSEEEEEEEEEE?**

**Nooooo (se escucha a lo lejos ) PUES ME DA IGUAL :3**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decir comencemos este fic ya **

SLENDER P.O.V

Esa chica no es normal . no es normal para nada . pero bueno no estoy en condiciones de decir eso. Di dos pasos hacia atrá aura maligna rodeaba a esa chica

Como COMO pudo hacer eso . nisiquiera mis tentáculos se dieron el tiempo a reaccionar. Por suerte consiguieron darle haciendo que esta saliera volando choco contra un árbol rompiéndolo completmente. Por un momento pensé que la mate pero no.

Ella se levanto . su ojo izquierdo estaba completamente bordeado de rojo .de su cabeza labio y nariz salía cierta cantidad de sangre.

se podía respirar tensión en el ambiente,los arboles se movían con el viento. Ella me miraba como si no existiese otra cosa. Y de un momento a otro apareció delante de mi dndome un ran puñetazo en mi no-cara

ahora fui yo el que salio volando . el impacto partio por la mitad un árbol

**(seria bueno que escuchasen esto durante la pelea :3 **** watch?v=KnBcHjzNPDY)**

**JESS P.O.V**

No se de donde saque tanta velocidad solo se que .. mola le pege u gran puñetazo en su cara si se podía decir asi . el salio disparado al chocar contra un árbol lo rompió en pedazos . después yo cai al suelo sin ni un rasguño y una gran sonrisa psicópata

Yo ya no podía controlarme en mi mente solo cabia una pabra una y solo una palabra MATAR escuchaba MATALOS A TODOS escuche PIERDE EL CONTROL escuche nuevamente ASESINALOS – graaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-pege un gran grito agarrándome la cabeza . las voces se acian cada vez mas fuertes A TODOS. PIERDE LA AL EL CONTROL. Segia escuchando. La voz se hacia cada vez mas y mas fuerte asta que ya no pude mas.

Volvi a agarrar la pequeña navaja que saque de mi bolsillo anteriormente y corri hacia slender de nuevo a una gran velocidad . el segia aturdido por el golpe asi que aproveche di un gran salto y ….

JEFF P.O.V

Estaba medio dormido eran como las 9:35 de la noche. Al ser invierno oscurecia muy pronto. Llevaba puesto un antifaz de color rojizo oscura pasando a negro.

Hechado en la cama con las manos sobre mi abdomen. No dejaba de pensar en donde estaría slender puesto que el suele tratar de conseguir los amigos que seguramente nunca tendrá. Siempre vuelve manchado de sangre . el nunca quiere hacer daño a nadie. Excepto si tocas sus notas oh como el dice . NO TOQUEIS MIS PUTAS NOTAS. Jeje era gracioso ver como se cabreaba. Me quite el antifaz y me levante de la cama. Me diriji hacia una cajonera y coji una pequeña linterna a pilas. Me diriji hacia la abitacion de Jack cuando derrepente sentí un gran temblor y un sonido sordo como el de un árbol callendose sinduda era slender pero . slender ama demasiado su bosque como para romper algún árbol . corri hacia la abitacion de eyeles abri la puerta de un portazo. Y vi que el estaba sentado en su cama tocándose la nuca. Puesto que dormia sin la mascara - ¿oiste eso Jack?- le dije yo . este solo asintió la cabeza.- creo que es slendy – volvió a asentir cojio su mascara y su ropa se la puso y salimos Jack se fue a la abitacion de hoodie. Masky no acostumbraba a salir de su abitacion. Hace poco le robo una consola a una de sus victimas y no deja de jugar al **black ops ll**

Llegue a la habitación de hoodie este ya estaba afuera de su abitacion con la cabeza moviéndose de un lado a otro como si estuviera borracho- hoodie ¿tu también lo oiste ¿- le pregunte-

Si también lo oi ¿Qué crees que estará pasando Jeff? – me pregunto

No lo se colega . sinceramente. No lo se

- QUE UNO NO PUEDE JUGAR A SUS VIDEOJUEGOS EN PAZ OY EN DIA- escuchamos. nos volteamos para encontrar a un masky con la cara pgada a la pared y seguramente si no estuviera con la máscara veríamos una enorme expresión de somnoliento. a su lado un ben con bolsas de compras en los ojos y un Jack de brazos cruzados

KRARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR- escuchamos seguido de un gran temblor. Todos nos pusimos alerta – QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO – grite yo

Jack se puso a escribir en una pequeña libreta al terminar nos la esneño. En la libreta ponía que deberíamos ir a ver a slender.

-no me digas – dije yo con cara de obviously el solo se me quedo mirando. Sigo sin saber como puede ver si no tiene ojos pero nunca le di mucha importancia

-KRARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR- se volvió a escuchar. básicamente toda la casa tembló con ese sonido –VAMOS- grite yo

JESS F/C P.O.V

Le clave mi navaja en el pecho. Uno de sus tentáculos me agarro por la cintura y me mando a volar a los arboles chocando fuertemente. Cai al suelo semi-inconsciente esa especie de modo locura se fue. Mire la navaja que tenía en la mano llena de una sangre rojo brillante luego mire hacia delante para ver como slender se tocaba la herida mientras esta se curaba lentamente. Una vez su herida se curó me miro. Se acercó a pasos lentos hacia mi- ahjjjjjjj- escupí una gran cantidad de sangre. Mis ojos volvieron a la normalidad aunque yo en ningún momento note cambio en ellos. De repente escuche una voz

-SLENDEEER- después de eso me desmaye. Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue a al mismo chico del otro dia solo vi como el rápidamente se puso delante de mi - mi-er-da – fue lo único que pronuncie antes de caer inconsciente

JEFF.P.O.V

-SLENDEEER- dije corri y rápidamente me puse delnte de ella

- QUE DEMONIOS HACES- me dijo parándose

.NO QUE HACES TU- le pregunte con el mismo tono de voz-

- ELLA ME INTENTO MATAR- dijo el cabreado

- TU LA INTENTASTES MATAR- deje igualmente cabreado

- M-ME CLABO UNA MALDITA NABAJA- dijo el señalando a donde antes estaba la herida

- PARTISTE TRES MALDITOS ARBOLES ARROJANDOLA- dije

-ELLA HIZO LO MISMO CON MIGO- dijo el

-GRRRRRR- vale lo admito ¿Cómo ella consigio arrojar a slender ? es muy delgado pero ¿la altura también cuenta no?

-hmp- dijo el cruzándose de brazos.- escucha bien Jeff. como ella le cuente cualquier cosa a la guardia estamos perdidos , tenemos que matarla - dijo eslender mirándome con sus ¿ojos ? no lo se. simplemente me miraba

-pero. as visto su potencial. podría ser uno de nosotros - dije yo

- pero y si ella no quiere que ?- dijo el

pero...y si dice que si ? - le respondi. asta el momento los demás estaban impresionados ...bueno es normal yo asesino personas que yo este defendiendo a algien no es algo de lo que se espera de uno de los mayores asesinos a nivel mundial

- escucha Jeff...ella estará a TU cargo y solamente a TU cargo ¿entiendes? si ella se llega a escapar y le cuenta algo a algien juro que la matare a ella y ...a ti- dijo con tono amenazante

-d-de a cuerdo - dije yo temblando. la recoji del suelo sin en ningún momento dejar de mirarle y empecé a irme lentamente . pase de largo de los chicos y me di la vuelta para empezar a caminar rápidamente hacia la cabaña. empeze a escuchar unos pasos que se dirijian hacia mi. era Jack

el se puso a mi lado y empezó a escribir en su libreta. al terminar me mostro lo que ponía - ¿Qué aras ahora? - lei en la libreta

- tendré que pedirle ayuda a nina para que le cure las heridas...nada mas- dije yo. el se puso a escribir en la libreta. nuevamente me la mostro al terminar de escribir- que pasara si no quiere formar parte de los creepypastas ?- lei .

- sinceramente no lo se colega- dije . empeze a escuchar ruidos provenientes de los arbustos. smile salió de ellos- eh hola chico como estas - le dije

grrrrrrrrr- el gruño al ver a la chica . tranquilo . esto no se come ¿entiendes?- dije . el dejo de gruñir y se hacerco para ponerse a mi lado

una vez que llegamos a la cabaña subí las escaleras . me dirigí a la habitación de el pasillo de la derecha que era la habitación desocupada, era una abitacion exactamente igual a la mia. lo único que esta estaba vacia. estaban las escaleras el armario la cama todo lo único que no avia ninguno abjeto en ella. la deje en la ccama y me dispuse a bajar para coger el teléfono y llamar a nina

**Si ya lo se DEMASIADO CORTOOOO pero es que ya me estabab demorando mucho en**

**Subir un nuevo cap -_-lll**

**Seguramente estrés hechando humo por los oídos pero el próximo cap INTENTARE hacer que sea mas largo ._. deveras que lo siento -.-**

**Dentro de poco ya subiré el sig cap porque ya tengo en mente las escenas el gion bla bla bla prometo subir almenos un cap por semana. Una ultima cosa. Dentro de poco tendre que volver a clases (se me van las vacaciones de verano D: ) asi que lo mas probable ea que aya un cap los fines de semana cada 1 semana o 2 **

**Bueno aprovechare para subir varios caps durante las proxims 2 semanas porque en ese tiempo tendre que voooolveeeeeeeeeeer a clases :P palooo XP asi que dentro de uno dias verán mas caps :T bueno **

**Adiós y asta la próxima :D**

**PT: si lo se . me equivoque EYELAS JACK NO PUEDE ABLAR D: me avia equivocado -_- avia leído una farsa creepypasta sobre eyeles Jack -_-u**

**cuando lei la verdadera me recage asi que tendre que actualizar los anteriores caps D: pero simplemente cambiare los personajes que ablan asi que nada en la historia cambiara :3 **

**adiós y asta la proxima**


End file.
